


Emerald’s Reward

by Royal_Parrish



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emerald Sustrai - Freeform, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Salem, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Parrish/pseuds/Royal_Parrish
Summary: After another failed attempt of Cinder and company to do who knows what the three are reprimanded by Salem. However Salem sees favor in Emerald’s actions and decides to reward her.It’s smut plain and simple. And at the end Emerald has some questionable stuff done. Don’t worry about it making sense. Just enjoy yourself.
Relationships: Emerald Sustrai/Other
Kudos: 5





	Emerald’s Reward

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank my pumpkin for this. Or blame my pumpkin whichever suits you. Just don’t be an ass. Constrictive criticism is welcome. Also please let me know about spelling errors

“I expected more from the boy but it’s apparent you seem predisposed to failure. You’re dismissed. Cinder, I grow tired of this farce of yours. I was promised results yet the ones I get are less than pleasing. You need to straighten yourself out immediately or else that arm of yours might have a mind of it’s own in your sleep. You are dismissed. Now the only one that’s left is you Sustrai. I must say... you... entertain me. Yes you managed to be the only one who was useful. The only one who could do what she was supposed to. Yes you’re quite desirable. Not just to me either. No there’s another who you’ve caught the attention of.”

Salem walked around Emerald her hand stroking her face gently her face slowly turning into a twisted smile with every lap she made. To say Emerald was unsettled was an understatement. The Queen of Grimm taking an interest in you was a 50/50 on the coin flip of good or bad. Then to see her with a sadistic smile like the one she wore just meant she’d just had her odds switch to 100 in favor of the negative. And running away definitely wasn’t an option. It was far too late for that.

“You became a thief cause mommy dearest stopped coming home isn’t that right. Well I found out what happens to her a while ago on a whim. Since I saw you had a much better track record than the boy and cinder combined. Call it scouting a new recruit if you would.”

The vagueness and bringing up such a sensitive subject made Emerald tense up and swallow hard. These words normally would have made most people happy and over joyed. But the way they were spoken and introduced seemed more like leverage. As if she was being strong armed or blackmailed. And quite frankly that inclination told her whatever was going on was something she wasn’t going to like.

“It turns out that one of my precious grimm came across your mother when she was most vulnerable. Somehow she found herself unconscious and unclothed. It appears she had taken a tumble down a cliff.”

Salem chuckled to herself finding either the thought or the look on Emerald’s face amusing.

“But was lucky enough to hit quite a few tree branches on the way down. Well that’s at least what I believe. It’s the only thing I can possibly think of since I visited the area. And according to the one who found her she was untouched before he picked her up. It didn’t look like she’d been assaulted and tossed so it’s only reasonable to assume she fell. A lucky fall too.”

Whether she wanted to know why the untouched part was said or not was up for debate. But it did please her to know no one had violated her mother before she went missing. It made her feel better about stealing from the lying brats who made fun of her by saying things about her mom leaving cause she was unwanted. Or being killed after selling herself to the wrong person. She wanted to smile but she was still in Salem’s presence and to show that would just give her more to work with. For what purpose she could not say.

“Now after she was found is a different story. You see she was found by a lone Beowulf. An alpha I believe. One who had lost his pack. And to say he was frustrated would have been an understatement. Lucky for your momma he was more sexually frustrated than anything so she wasn’t killed. But you know how long it’s been since you last saw her so for years she was more a toy kept around for boredom. The way I see it she was used maybe once a week. Though when there were less in the pack it would be more often. Oh right in case that doesn’t make sense to you I’ll put it like this. Your momma was that wolf’s breeding girl. When his pack members died he’d have her replace them. She was apparently very good at it. Though you’re lucky I looked for her cause her services were getting boring for him and the likelihood of her death were getting higher and higher.”

That settled Emerald quite a bit. To hear her mother had been saved from a sudden death from boredom made her happy.

And she breathed a sigh of relief. Though she soon wished she hadn’t.

“And as I soon noticed the traits of being a rousing to grimm must run in your family. Especially since a certain one I have has taken quite the interest in you. In fact I did a little test. I had a few licks of your hair taken from the pillow you use when here. And I brought it to him. He took a whiff of you and my my~ He just started spurting some of the thickest stuff I’ve ever seen all over the ground. It was truly something awe inspiring. I did it several times after that and he just spilled more and more. Thicker and thicker. It was like your scent alone made him a broken faucet of thicker and gooey seed. And I for the life of me could not figure out why. Not until I brought him a few locks of your mother’s hair as well. When he sniffed her hair it was an event to see. He got to full last instantly and he would stay that way for hours. Even when I had him blow load after load he just would not go soft. Not until he sniffed your hair then he would get soft. And it puzzled me. What about you two made him like this. What was his desire for the two of you. And then it dawned on me. He has a brother just like him. I believe I left him with the mother of that roller skating cat girl. And then I a while later threw the girl herself in with them. And I checked on them a few hours later. The girl had disappeared but the mother hadn’t. I was perplexed but upon my return a few days later all my questions were answered. As I witnessed a miracle. The mother had a pregnant stomach in fact she was more than pregnant. It appeared as thought she had someone her daughter’s size in her stomach. Well not a short while after I said that out came that daughter however she looked how I envisioned that Ruby girl to look if she was if my flesh and blood.”

Then Salem took a pause since she apparently wasn’t done.

“And then her mother changed as well. It seemed as though the very essence of grimm seeped out of her pores and encapsulated her before it released her showing she matched her daughter”

It was then the pieces fully and immediately clicked for Emerald and she fell to her knees. Knowing she was about to be subjected to that. Her and her mother.

“Ah so you understand don’t you. That his brother managed to get little miss kitty into his balls while he poured out everything else while she was inside. And then while she was a cum caked mess she lost consciousness from the pleasure of being a living cum rag and became his seed. And then he filled her momma with her daughter’s essence with a new mixture of grimm and the child herself. And then she became pregnant with her daughter once more. Having that mix of her child and grimm in her. Letting it seep into and her and become one with her. Creating two brand new people who were improved and many times better than they ever could have imagined without the assistance. Yes that what I wish of you. You shall soon too feel that pleasure. And then have the pleasure of being one with mommy again. After that your ability, your power shall increase many times over and you shall serve me directly. Not that foolish Cinder. No you’ll be much more useful directly under me girl. And you can spend plenty time with mommy from now on. Isn’t that lovely~”

Emerald didn’t know if it was the sweet words or if she truly beloved in Salem. Perhaps it was simply being with her momma. What she did know is that while the tinge of fear remained she also had a longing for the fulfillment of the idea. Becoming stronger and becoming close with her mother once more. Perhaps it would be better than she had initially thought. Perhaps she was wrong and that 100 chance on the coin flip was good for her.

“Come now girl. We must get started now. It’ll take a while for it to be done. And the longer we wait the longer it takes. And I know you wanna be close to your mommy again. Besides this is your reward for excellent service. So of course you’ll be doing a tad more than just entering his balls you know~”

And with that Salem helped Emerald back to her feet as she gave her a warm smile now that the girl knew her intentions. It was pleasing that she would be so calm and rational knowing that Salem was not an unfair person. No she was a kind and caring woman. Although she didn’t show it she was more than reasonable especially since she loved rewarding good work. It was simply a wonderful image thinking about Emerald getting him all ready and pleasing him. All whileher momma watched half aware from a ways away. Truly she’d have to thank Cinder. She was useless as a worker but when it came to scouting talented individuals who could make things happen. Well, she wasn’t perfect but when she found someone extraordinary they were truly marvelous. They had finally went through the many halls and arrived at the room with Emerald’s soon to be new father. Upon opening the door the mint haired girl was brought to her knees by the smell. The scent of semen was heavy in the air and so thick it was almost like she was inhaling the substance itself. When she tried breathing through her mouth it made it more prominent. As now the scent stuck to the back of her through the way chocolate that melted in your mouth stuck to your tongue making you crave it even more. And it certainly made Emerald crave it as the scent stuck to her throat and nose and went straight to her head. To her head and to her pussy. The look on her face was proof enough. She was drooling a little and her eyes were unfocused while her head slowly bobbed from side to side. It looked like she was on the verge of cumming. Not only did she have a pleased look on face her her pants had a growing wet spot on them.

“Fufufu~ And here I was all worried. I knew you liked the way I sounded talking earlier towards the end but I had my doubts. I mean it’s only reasonable you might hold a bit of concern that I just so happened to be in such luck. Honestly I’m a fair bit surprised myself. Though it depended on you and not me. There was the chance you’d back away when you saw him but it appears I’m just overly cautious. You and your pussy seem more than read and quite willing to do this. Dare I say you’re eager and want to get started as soon as possible. And I know I can blame you either for it. A room filled to the brim with the smell of thick cum. So potent it’s almost like you just took a shot of seed to the face. Well me and you both know you’ll be taking quite a few facials. He does need to make plenty of room for you in his balls after all. Ah but I’m interrupting still aren’t I. I’ll go grab your mommy and we’ll be back. I’m sure she’d love to see her little girl working a grimm cock with joy the same exact way she’s been doing for years. Have fun now~”

Her quick little chat with the mint hair girl finished and Salem left the room to go grab Jade. Leaving Emerald all alone with the massive beast, who had just now noticed her in the room. He looked very much like a standard horse. Save for the the rest eyes and inky black look all grim had. That and he was many times bigger than an average horse. Ah but that was the least of Emerald’s concerns. As of right now she was about to have a first hand look of what Salem had described earlier as he walked forward sniffing the air slowly and as soon as he was halfway across the room he neighed loudly standing on his back legs showing Emerald his absolutely massive meat pole. And after that as he dropped back down a hot rope of cum went flying covering the distance between them and hitting Emerald’s face covering her in his cum showing just how much Emerald aroused him. And even though it was a single shot it was a lot.

Emerald’s face was completely white with semen. And that was after most of it splattered off of her face from the force and some of the rest dripped down to her breasts. Emerald has closed her eyes before it got to her so it didn’t get into her eyes. The mint haired girl brought her hands to her face to wipe all of the cum from her face letting her see again. And what she saw was the dick that just gave her a facial only a few inches away from her since he had trotted over to her while she couldn’t see. She looked up and he exhaled sharply giving her a few taps to the cheek with his meat. He wasn’t close to finished and was gonna keep on using Emerald until he was satisfied and his balls were empty. Of course she knew that much but wanted to take her time since this would be the last action she got for a little while. And so she leaned down and sipped some of the goo that had pooled between her tits and let it fill her mouth. It was as she expected it was thick and not the most flavorful thing ever. It was salty and a bit bitter but it didn’t bother her. Not when she knew all this spunk was made with her in mind. Even if it didn’t suit her taste the fact it was intended for her to enjoy made her happy. She played around with it in her mouth a bit rolling it around with her tongue, gargling it, and even making cum bubbles like it was gum. Then she swallowed all of it in big gulps which took some effort since it was more than just a little thick. And he, having watched Emerald play with his baby batter and swallow, couldn’t help but stick his flared tip in her mouth and neigh while pouring it directly in her listening to her swallow with big gulps once more. Although he felt neglected with only the head inside do he jammed as much as he could down her throat making her eyes widen from having her throat spread and semen pumped in her stomach until no more could fit causing it to spew out of her nose and past the seal her lips made with his cock.

Once he pulled away Emerald fell forward with a heavy stomach. As if the mint haired girl’s pants were wet before they were absolutely soaked now. Cause to her own surprise being forced to deepthroat such a huge cock actually got her off. She thought she knew her own body well but apparently there was more to learn. After catching her breath and stopping her panting she took her clothes off and started stroking his cock while she licked his balls which were quite heavy though she could tell he definitely spilled a fair smoking of seed he had saved up. She figured if she did a good job in another two or three cumshots he’d be all out. And he dot one off as soon as she finished her thought and she heard it splatter against the wall. And it looked like he was done cumming outside of Emerald for now since he backed away and trotted over to some conveniently placed bars that looked like they were perfect him and Emerald so he could give her his all while she took it. And it looked like Emerald was fine this as she sauntered over to him shaking her hips and ass with each step as if she was teasing him before they got to fucking. Once she was over there she got a lick from him as though he was reassuring her. Emerald smiled and bent over gripping the bar made for her while she looked back and watched him put his front legs on his. Then there were a few prods as he decided which hole to use and he settled on her ass as his dick slid in slowly spreading her wider than she was meant to be. His hips slowly worked his shaft in her until everything was inside her and she had a nice big bulge in her abdomen. He stayed still for a while letting her adjust and she moved a little once a minute testing if she had gotten acclimated to his meat filling her ass. Once she did she reached a hand back and tapped his side letting him know her ass was his to ruin. And ruin it he did. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her.

Hilting himself in her like she was made to take him. He made pleased noises as he thrusted in and out of her tight ass happy to finally be able to fuck her instead of weeks of cumming in nothing to just her scent. This was much better for him and he relished breeding Emerald’s ass knowing he was probably the first and only one to pound her fat ass like this. Even if he wasn’t you couldn’t tell from the mint haired girl since she was moaning like it was the greatest thing ever. Drool running down her chin and her tongue out while she had to remind herself to stay on her feet as her eyes slowly rolled back into her head. It appeared she liked taking it in her ass, which was another thing she didn’t know about herself, since she had her pussy leaking onto the floor making a big puddle of her sticky fluid that she was standing in while getting butt fucked. Though he wasn’t much better either since he would occasionally have to slow down and recompose himself since he’d absentmindedly let a rope or two of jizz go into Emerald’s ass on accident. He wanted to give the rest of what was in his balls to her all at once in one big cumshot. And it was coming soon since one of her hands had slipped from the bar and instead started rubbing her clit as she tightened her hole even more for him every time she had an orgasm. And as if on cue Salem returned with Jade just in time to watch Emerald lose consciousness with one last orgasm as he hilted himself inside the thief’s ass and gave her the rest of what was in his balls. Seed filled her up slowly making her stomach bulge before some escaped past the seal his duck made with her ass. When that wasn’t enough Emerald got the pleasure of having his excess semen come out of her mouth steadily like she was a waterfall.

“Oh wow~She’s something else isn’t she Jade. And just think soon enough you’ll get to be pregnant with your little girl again. And this time you two won’t have to be separated and distant. Isn’t that nice.”

As soon as Salem finished she went over to the passed out cum dripping Emerald and pulled her off of his dick watching her ass leak cum the same way her mouth was. Salem then took some of that cum and used it to cover her up and use as lube before slowly pushing the girl into the dick that was just inside her moments ago. It went surprisingly smoothly as Emerald seemed to just slide right in all the way to his balls as he made a soft grunt as there was a clear Emerald shaped and sized mass in his balls as she appeared curled up in the fetal position. One that was most suiting for the situation.

“There all done~ Now in just a few hours your baby girl will be baby batter and then you get to be pregnant with her once again~ Though you won’t need to wait nearly as long this time. Not as long for the pregnancy not for her to grow up since she’ll be just as she went in. A teenage girl who simply wants to be with her mother. It’s oh so sweet I want to write about it sometime soon.”

Having finished talking Salem left deciding to be back in a bit to feed Jade after she got started her writing. It want often the mistress of grimm was this amped up for putting her thoughts on paper.


End file.
